


Save room for Jesus

by Viofah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, this was originally a text message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viofah/pseuds/Viofah





	Save room for Jesus

"Eren?" Armin asks, his perfect blue eyes gazing into my green ones.

"Yes?" I say quietly, pulling Armin closer against my body. My heart is beating so fast it might break through my ribs. Armin's eyes close slowly as he leans in to kiss me. I take a breath, and just before our lips meet, Jesus slides between us.

Armin and I are both knocked to the ground, confused and startled.

"Save room for Jesus!" Jesus yells, then leaves as quickly as he appeared. Where are his freckles?


End file.
